


Garden Green Glow

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, This is absolutely fucking indecent, Um.... fingerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: "Noct, this is hardly appropriate.""Nothing I do is appropriate, Specs."During a ball that never seems to end, Noctis and Ignis sneak off to the gardens where positivelyindecentthings occur.





	Garden Green Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achrya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/gifts).



> Oh man, so Achrya wasn't feeling well the other day and I asked her what would possibly make her feel better.... and she said happy, loving Ignoct with a side of semi-public sex.
> 
> And out popped this. I hope you enjoy it.

"Noct, this is _hardly_ appropriate."

"Nothing I _do_ is appropriate, Specs."

Noctis pulled Ignis's hand toward his mouth, engulfing two of his leather-covered digits. He could feel Ignis's shaking fingers and Noctis smiled impishly against his hand. The man below him was just a pool of nerves melting in his hands, and Noctis knew exactly how to curve his tongue and nip at knuckles to make what should have been a composed and perfect Ignis fall to pieces.

Noctis licked his bottom teeth, forcing Ignis's fingers deeper down his throat. It hadn't been his plan, pulling Ignis out into the dark, but… Ignis wasn't going to complain.... Well, too much.

He groaned as he fucked his own mouth with Ignis's fingers. Ignis sat under him, back pressed against the twisting metal of his father's favorite bench. His hair was mussed and his lips sucked pink, a hint of saliva making his lips look bigger in the moonlight. Ignis looked ready to come with just a little pressure and Noctis _loved_ it. There was something just so perfect about seeing Ignis like this, in a way that was only for him.

The music in the background echoed through the haze of the brambling ferns growing around them, the tinkle of glasses clinking in a toast to his father making its way  through the otherwise silent night. It only exacerbated the sounds of Ignis panting below him.

A few lightning bugs shattered the darkness with their crackling green light, basking Ignis's trembling mouth in a soft glow.

How was it possible for the man to look so absolutely and completely debauched when Noctis was the one with fingers curling down his throat?

Noctis reached down with one hand and yanked at Ignis's belt, enjoying the sound of his pants tightening and the expensive wool rubbing against the leather.

"No—Noct," Ignis groaned as Noctis pulled down the zipper, freeing Ignis from his pants. "This is absolutely _indecent_... The ball, your father..."

Noctis nipped down on the fingers still in his mouth, shaking his head ever so slightly.

This was only part of the fun.

The ball could wait. It wasn't every day that Noctis had Ignis so perfectly disheveled underneath him and he wanted to revel in this moment.

Balls and galas... there wasn't anything fun about a boring dignitary ball. It was a dime a dozen, one of three just this month. While the fireworks were beautiful at the end of the night, the proceeding dancing and mingling, the boring conversation that went in one ear and out the other as he tried to keep a mild (if not completely vacant) look across his face...

No. Noctis knew for a fact that he very much preferred what he was doing now.

"They'll wonder where we are..."

But Noctis knew that voice; it wasn't a no. Actually, it was everything _but_ a no. If Ignis didn't want him to touch him Noct knew he would have been laying on his ass, staring up at the sky with a searing bruise blooming from the base of his spine. Ignis was no wilting flower and it was one of the things that made blood spike straight down to his cock.

He could feel Ignis's heat even before he put his hands on him, radiating like the sun despite only the moon and the lightning bugs to guide them. Noctis grabbed hold of the front of Ignis's briefs, letting the pad of his thumb stroke against the head of Ignis's cock. He could feel wetness seeping through the cotton as he leaned backward and finally freed Ignis's hand from his mouth.

"Even better."

Noctis wished that they were somewhere a little more secluded, a little more private so that he could see what Ignis looked like wearing nothing but the halo of moonlight as a second skin. But... well... this would have to do.

"Use your fingers, Ignis. Be a little _indecent_  for me."

Ignis's lip quirked up and his gaze strayed toward the building only a little ways away. "You are aware that if anyone walks onto the balcony they will have quite a show."

Noctis wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't pretend you don't love it."

Ignis pushed Noctis off him and stood up, pulling his pants and underwear down enough to allow his cock and ass freedom. There was goosebumps across his skin and Noctis had to stop himself from leaning down and touching Ignis. He wanted to feel that soft skin prickling under his own ministrations, to massage Ignis open. Anyone at the party was welcome to see how open Ignis was for him, how he turned to putty in his hands.

Noct reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of lube, using his teeth to peel open the plastic. He was lucky he had bothered to put it in his pocket after all...

"Prepared, were you?"

"You know it." 

Ignis turned and put one knee against the metal bench, resting his head on the intricate metal backboard. The vines glinted in the green haze. Ignis slid his gloved fingers backward, his skull cufflinks rubbing against his skin hard enough to draw red scratches across his skin.

It was mesmerizing; Noctis wasn't sure if he could breathe as he watched Ignis slowly slip his fingers between his cheeks, allowing his fingers to gently prod at his hole. The ring of pink flesh and the pale smattering of soft brown hair moved deftly as Ignis's leather gloved fingers pressed so slightly. Just the tip of his finger slipped in, but it was enough for Ignis to gasp and press his face harder into the metal.

Noctis wanted to see what Ignis's face would look like with the indents of his father's favorite bench pressed into his skin. He could imagine what the red marks would look like, but he wanted to more than _imagine_ it. He needed to see it with his own eyes, to be able to touch the skin and feel its raised edges.

But more than that he wanted to feel Ignis's hole tighten around him, just as it tightened around his finger. It was amazing what black gloves looked like with a backdrop of moonlight and peach skin. Noctis couldn't deny that he wanted to see more. His own cock, still confined to his ever-tightening slacks, begged for release.

Noctis wasn't ready to touch himself, though. He wanted to watch Ignis open himself with nothing but slightly wet fingers, fucking himself into the metal where his father enjoyed taking his afternoon tea. It was wrong—Noctis knew it was, but to have Ignis so close to his father's ball, to have him spread-kneed and entirely exposed for anyone to see should they suddenly have the urge to take a stroll through the gardens or to catch a breather on the balcony.

It was like they were teenagers again.

Even though it hadn't been to far off in their past, Noctis had slowly gotten used to being an adult. He read his reports, did his duties, made sure to complete his obligations. Ignis helped him because without Ignis Noctis was half-sure he would have starved when he was an angsty teenager refusing all his princely requirements.

But in turning twenty, in becoming an official adult in the eyes of Lucian law, Noctis had started to forget what it was like to be wild and unbidden by the burdens of the crown. It was silly that he would suddenly feel free and loose in the middle of his father's ball, but beggars couldn't be choosers and Ignis (for all his consternation) had just looked so perfect. Noctis couldn't fight the temptation to ruin him perfectly and absolutely.

"Here," Noctis whispered as he leaned forward and allowed some of the clear liquid to slip out of the packet, drizzling onto the ridges of Ignis's spine. It was like watching magic as the clear rivulets slowly trickled down and against Ignis's leather fingers. "Fuck yourself open for me, Ignis."

"As you wish." His voice was breathy and deep, the lilt of his accent making the hair on Noct's arms stand straight on edge.

Ignis pressed another finger inside, using his other hand to hold his cheek one so that Noctis could watch every bit of leather slipping inside, ever shuddering gasp and ever slight jut forward. The metal of Ignis's cufflinks sparkled as it dragged through the mess.

Noctis unzipped his pants and popped the button, though he left most of his regal attire perfectly in order. He thought it so fitting: Ignis, open and flushed, a sight for sinners while Noctis looked like a proper prince. Oh, how the tables turned. Still, his cock was hard and his balls felt tight and he could only watch like he were entrapped in the curl of Ignis's fingers. When Ignis suddenly stopped, shuddering and panting, Noctis knew he was ready.

He took what lube was left in the packet and spread it across his cock, tossing the plastic onto the ground. He was sure when the groundskeeper found it the next day there would be a question or two about just how wild the ball had become, but...

Right now all he needed was to feel Ignis.

Noctis edged up to his lover and slid his cock against the cleft of Ignis's ass. Ignis went to pull out his fingers, but Noctis clicked his tongue.

"No... Keep them in. I want to feel them."

"You... you think it wise?" Ignis pulled his cheek away from the metal and turned ever-so. Noctis had been right; the red looked good on him. The fact that his glasses were blurred from the heat of his breath, smashed up against the bridge of his nose made it even better.

"Think you can do it?"

Ignis adjusted his legs and pushed himself further open.

Noctis smiled. "Knew you could."

"As if you would dare to doubt me."

Noctis reached out and slid one hand on top of Ignis's cheek, helping to hold the other man open. He didn't dare stop himself from staring down at Ignis's fingers and how he scissored himself open. He pressed the tip between the two fingers, feeling the top of Ignis's gloved hand run against the head of his cock. It would be a tight fit, but he believed his chamberlain when he said he could handle it.

Pressing forward, Noctis fell into the tight heat and the sinful rub of Ignis's knuckles against the top of his cock. That wet, hot softness with the hardness of fingers.... Noctis couldn't help but groan, moving his left hand away from his own cock and resting it on Ignis's shoulder, digging his nails into Ignis's suit for purchase. His other hand, still helping to hold the brunet open, slowly moved. He allowed his fingertips to run against the tranks of Ignis's gloves. He couldn't help himself when he thrust forward, allowing his fingers to trace the seams, lacing their fingers together.

"Fuck, Ignis," Noctis growled as he slowly pulled himself out and gave an experimental thrust. The entire bench shook at the sudden movement. Ignis moaned, his wanton and lusty voice traveling farther than Noctis had imagined.

"Shhh." Noctis gently thrust against Ignis again. "This is _indecent_ —" A harder thrust, this time enough for Noctis to nearly come undone. Those fingers made Ignis so impossibly tight. "R—remember?"

Ignis was rendered speechless, a first in many years, and Noct bit down on his lip to keep himself from bringing any attention to the gardens.

It was fast and hard, Noctis's hands shaking as he pulled on Ignis's side, but he could feel just how clammy his own skin was against Ignis's gloves. The sounds from the party seemed a constant, moving closer and then pulling back like a tide washing against the shore. He could feel himself edging that point where there would be no return, and he made sure to angle every thrust to hit the point where Ignis's fingers were pressed, knowing that the friction would press himself down harder, rubbing against his prostate.

It was like the flashing lights of the lightning bugs dazedly through his vision, and Noctis felt himself coming. He barely had the mind to reach forward as he slammed in deeper, grabbing hold of Ignis's own achingly hard cock. Ignis's other hand could only shakily fumble and scratch at his red ass, never getting the satisfaction of stability.

It didn't take much more than a handful of strokes to bring Ignis back to earth, crashing into the bench with one last thrust. Noctis could feel warm fluid splash across his fingers and he bucked down deeper.

It was strange; the entire area seemed so much brighter than it had been before. It was still early enough that the party was still in swing, so it couldn't have possibly been the dawn...

"Noct..."

Noctis slowly pulled away his hand from Ignis's cock, careful to not make too much of a mess of what would no doubt still be an absolute calamity to his lover. He was careful when he withdrew his softening cock from Ignis, making sure when he pulled out to allow the hand already covered in Ignis's cum to collect at least some of his own cum. He was a prince, after all; he didn't lack basic decorum.

Well... if there was any decorum in fucking his chamberlain in the gardens because he was _bored_....

A few drops of pearly cum and lube still managed to trickle down Ignis's thighs, but the worst of the mess had been avoided.

"Iggy... you should keep your fingers there. You look good."

And he did. Spread open still, pink hole still twitching and wanting more.... His brown hair was half-slick with perspiration and just as unruly as Ignis complained Noct's was. And his cheek—Noctis forgot what air was as Ignis turned to look at him, the imprint of delicate and intricate vines making it look as though he wore a mask.

Noctis didn't want to let go of Ignis's hand but he knew it would need to be done, and slowly, with a gentleness that made Ignis sigh under him, he slipped their fingers apart. Ignis's hand fell limply onto the bench and Noctis softly leaned forward to press a kiss to the red and swollen skin, letting his lips barely caress where Ignis's nails had dug in deep.

Pulling his head back up, he was quick in tugging out the folded black handkerchief from his pocket, cleaning up most of the mess. Noctis thought about folding it up and shoving it back in his pocket but the thought of leaving it made Noctis's stomach do a little flip. And oh... what would they think to find a cum stained handkerchief emblazoned with his family's crest? A little part of Noctis felt giddy at the idea, relishing in what an unknown person would think.

There was no way that they would be able to see just how perfectly ruined Ignis looked right then. And Noctis didn't want to share it.

He dropped the black stained white fabric with nary a shrug and zipped himself up.

It was only then that a small lightning bug landed on the patch of slowly bruising skin, the green glow catching the pale blush of growing blue.

"What the..."

"Magic," Ignis responded, though his voice was hoarse and he sounded half-asleep. "They're attracted to the magic..."

"Huh."

Noctis reached out and gently nudged the little lightning bug who gave a rapid warning flash before taking off into the sky, dodging between the shrubbery that glowed like the runes he had seen on one of the few trips outside of Insomnia.

"It's rather beautiful...."

Noctis let his hand caress the swollen skin, letting his other hand reach down and help pull Ignis to his feet. The man's knees damn near gave out under him, but Noctis was careful until Ignis was able to regain his footing and turn himself around. An errant lightning bug batted at Ignis's cheek and Noctis couldn't help but smile as Ignis rolled his green eyes.

"Yeah. You are."

"Oh, come now."

Noctis leaned down and kissed Ignis's mouth, letting his hand pull his chamberlain's pants back up by the belt loops. There was something visceral in knowing that for the rest of the night when Ignis moved he would be able to feel Noctis's cum still on his skin. He would still be inside him...

"That reminds me." Noctis grabbed Ignis's hand, the one that he had used to spread himself open, and raised the two still slightly wet fingers to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the fourchettes, enjoying the sudden aghast expression that creased across the man's face.

"Now **_that_** ," Noctis replied as he twined their filthy fingers together, "is what I would call _indecent_."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dear. That was.... yeah. Absolutely indecent and so much fun to write. Does Noctis let Ignis walk into the ball with vines etched into his face? Does the gardener find the dastardly handkerchief of love and assorted fluids? Does Regis wonder why the hell his favorite bench seems a little more wobbly than usual? Yeah, I have no idea.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
